Mayoke no Kaze
by Sioned
Summary: Ten years after Naraku's death Kagura returns to Japan after a well earned tour of the world. But are her reasons for returning without deception? Sesshoumaru intends to find out. Only it seems Kagura is up to her old tricks again... Sess x Kagura
1. Prologue

Author's Note: _Mayoke no Kaze_ is set after the death of Naraku. Kagura hasn't died and a few things have been altered. The rest shall be explained in later chapters. This story is mainly Sesshoumaru/Kagura but let's see who else we can revive

Dislcaimer: Inuyasha never has and never will belong to me.

_Prologue_

Two fleeting shadows met in the night of the full moon. The one to the right snorted softly disbelief running through her features. The air around them hummed with danger.

" Do you intend to betray me girl? I _assure _you, I am not one to be trifled with."

"Then it would be sagacious of me to leave huh? Is that what you're saying?" The shadow to the left laughed softly. "You underestimate me."

The figure to the right smirked. "You actually intend to carry this little plot of yours out. How stupid. This ends now." She raised her weapon.

A gust of wind threw the figure backward and she sat up bewildered frantically searching for her weapon. _She learned that move fast…!_

"How did you--!"

"As I said _Shishou_," the character on the left cut in smoothly, "You underestimate me. You should have never left the island." She dangled a necklace in front of the sprawled figures face.

"Thanks for the gift." She smirked as a look of horror dawned upon the other woman.

"The talisman! _Fuujin no Mai_!" A series of wind blades erupted from the user's fan and towards the figure to the lithe figure to the left. The shadow cunningly dodged the deadly blades and laughed.

"Are you seriously at that level? This _is _a surprise…" She paused and cocked her ear. "Well, sad as it is I must leave. There are things to be prepared." Her voice softened.

"Good bye Shishou." She took to the wind.

"Wait idiot! You don't know-" She faltered as the figure in the air disappeared. She had to get off the continent and back to the island immediately. She clenched her fists in anger.

"This does _not_ bode well."

--

Confusing? Well 5 reviews and we shall continue to the first chapter

_Shishou_-teacher  
_Fuujin no Mai_-Dance of Blades


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: LoL. Thank's for the reviews guys! Just in case nobody realized, (perhaps I should have specified better XD;) but the continent that everyone has been referring to is China and the Island in Japan. So yeah, don't get too confused.

Anyway, Read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Meh.

Chapter One

Wind Sorceress Kagura, late from the continent, let out a yawn. She lowered herself deeper into the hot water of the hot spring and tried to think. Thinking, she pondered, was quite a hard task when one actually _wanted_ to think. How annoying.

Is she here yet? I haven't sensed her youki…but- 

She sighed in agitation. Her thoughts were becoming muddy and fuddled by the steam. Or perhaps it was the nostalgic feeling she was getting. This island brought back too many memories…

"_I hold your heart in my hands."_

Her fists clenched reflexively. Ten years since his death had molded her into a different woman. There was no reason to be—

Her heart skipped a beat as another old memory hit her.

'_Why are you still here?'_

_'You want me to leave?'_

Kagura snorted in disgust rubbing her face tiredly. 'Why is _that _conversation coming back to me now…?' The trip here had tired her out. All she needed was some goddamned rest and she could concentrate on the reason that had brought her back to this pit-infested island. She let out a grunt and lifted herself out of the springs and waded towards the area where she had left her clothes.

Mindful that anyone was watching Kagura quickly snatched up her clothes and slipped them on. The cool feel of her kimono against her skin relaxed her better than the spring had. What a waste of nature. She frowned slightly, eyes searching the canopy as she walked into the forest.

"Momo!" She called.

A quiet purr alerted her to the animal's presence above her. "Get down here you idiot animal!" The purring shadow tumbled to the ground and stood up shakily. Kagura was torn between snorting in amusement over the cat's obvious lack of grace or pitying the poor creature. Momo was useless as a cat and had no talent in the feline area, but she was exemplary for sensing and scenting youki. Something Kagura had never been very good at. She glanced at the peach colored cat and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Anything?"

The tiny cat shook its head and succeeded into knocking itself over. Kagura sighed viewing the animal thoughtfully. A sorcerer, or in this case, a sorceress's familiar was supposed to be a being of excellent magical prowess. Momo had an admirable aptitude for spells, and was great for sensing things yet was otherwise useless in battle. Kagura couldn't even converse with her familiar as other sorceress's in the continent were apt to do. She shook her head slightly gazing at the tiny feline.

"Let's G-What the hell?"

An arrow had punctured the cat's side, something a normal cat could have avoided. Kagura gritted her teeth and she bent down and wrenched the arrow out of the dying animal. Fury coursed through her veins and she cursed herself for not sensing the arrow earlier. The wind user heard voices coming and glanced up in time to see the youkai. He was young and brazen looking with a naturally smiling face.

Something she would rid him of as she chopped him to bits. She smiled painfully.

Kagura stood up slowly and leveled a glare at the boy, page to some lord she suspected noting his fine clothes.

"…shot something over here my lo-Who would you be?" He blinked noticing her finally. His eyes were puzzled but wary and he glanced at Momo lying dead behind her.

"Is this yours boy?" She asked holding out the arrow.

Her eyes flew to the bow he was holding and she was convinced this was he who had so disgracefully killed her familiar. Thankfully she was used to smiling in the faces of her adversaries and she did so now grinning up at him good-naturedly.

The boy smiled back before the first blade hit him. His eyes widened slightly before death claimed him. She smiled slightly lowering her fan.

"Go to hell."

A new scent hit her, far too late if he meant her harm, and she whirled around to face him. Golden eyes raked her over as a cold voice accused,

"_You_."

--

Whoooo. Cliffy. XD

Review& I shall update super fast for...I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE.

And you can bet your buns it has Sessh in it. With Kagura. And their mutual friend sexual tension.

Ahem.

v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
V Shiny purple button you wish to press yes?


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Yay, fast update ne?

**Kagura615**- Some author's like me, like a little feedback whether you liked the fic or not. I didn't mean to offend you but since I have 162 hits on this fic and only 19 reviews, I guess I wanted to remind people that updates come sooner if the author is motivated. And my motivation ot keep going is feedback. Even a simple , 'nice chapter' will do. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

Thanks for reviewing dears, oh and go check out **Life in Moderation** by **FantasticalQueenEbonyBlack**, it just got updated! XD

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Two

Kagura immediately resisted natural instinct to step back. Intimidation wouldn't work on her anymore.

"It's been a long time, _Sesshoumaru_." She smirked tasting his name on her tongue.

"You have evidently thought of a valid reason to return."

"To say you missed me in so many words, Aw, I'm touched." She caught her breath in her throat as he took a step closer. She averted her eyes from his and instead focused on his middle section, which came closer as he took another deliberate step.

She paused in her musing whether to flee or hold her ground. She was by no means unfamiliar to his tactics in battle, but Sesshoumaru had never physically harmed her before…

"Still with your little games huh?" He smirked, breath light against her face. Kagura slowly raised her eyes to his.

"Still with that annoying attitude eh?" She challenged. He narrowed his eyes. "Out with it wench. Why have you killed the boy?" He took a tiny step back and she smirked inwardly planning her escape from the lord.

"Oh…he meant something to you?" She grinned up at him cheekily as he glared at her. Kagura started to turn around. "...It's too bad, you had a fine face." She began to walk in the direction of Momo when Sesshoumaru caught her and used his body to pin her to the tree.

"A life for a life asshole!" She raged heatedly before he could open his mouth. "He killed my cat, I killed him. Now get your paws of me!" She pushed against him with her wind but he held on glaring at her.

"Should I believe you witch? I'm afraid you simply don't hold my trust."

"Like I would want it!" She snapped ignoring how that stung her. After all she had risked when Naraku was alive and the bastard _still_ didn't trust her? "Look at the dead carcass behind you, idiot.' She sighed tiredly wishing that she didn't have to deal with this.

Kagura glanced up at the silent lord trying to read his emotions but as usual she couldn't tell if he was thinking perhaps it would have been easier to kill her all those years ago, or pondering upon what he had for breakfast.

"The boy meant no harm to your," He paused to glance at Momo, "animal. He was merely following my instructions." Kagura followed his gaze and pursed her lips ignoring the hopelessness she felt. Another death. Exactly what she needed.

"You owe me Sesshoumaru." She said suddenly an idea filling her. A _wonderful_ idea. She almost laughed, it was just too easy. "Revive her. Do to her what you did for Kohaku." _Another old name_, she though idly, _another old name in this old, old place_.

He stepped back and viewed her in what she made out to be disbelief.

"Witch, you go too far." He was frowning now although she could see the idea did not upset as much as it should have. Kagura felt that familiar laughter bubbling up inside her again.

"I may have chopped your little man into thirds," She purred closing up the gap between them easily, "but I'm sure I can repay you_ somehow_-hm?" She nonchalantly traced her finger down his sleeve noting interestedly that his missing arm and regenerated.

"You think you can?" He questioned raising a brow and watching her warily, his breath warming her skin beneath her ear.

"I can most certainly _try_." She replied huskily tilting her head up to look at him wickedly. He studied her, perhaps questioning his own motives. Sesshoumaru caught her chin in his hand bringing her face up to meet his, for one terrible and wonderful moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but he paused a breath away from touching. She was both relieved and strangely disappointed.

"This game you plan to play Kagura…you will abide to _my_ rules." Hot breath fanned over her face and she nodded slightly as he released her, tawny eyes narrowing slightly.

She frowned inwardly as he walked towards the cat and took out his sword. He knew, damnit. She had to give him credit. She exhaled lightly following his graceful movements. The _Tenseiga. _Oh how _that_ brought back memories…

With the Lord-

The witch, he decided firmly as he drew Tenseiga, was too smart for her own good. She knew of her own position with him and planned to use that against him. A dangerous woman that he planned to…keep companionship with for a while.

And since she had so annoyingly killed Manuke, he needed someone to run errands for a while. She wouldn't like that, he thought pleased. She wouldn't like that at all. He sheathed his sword and nodded for her to follow him, content to hear her dutifully walking behind him.

It wasn't in his nature to say he had really just missed her.

--

Well, wasn't that interesting?

Feedback/ReviewsMotivation to write faster.


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Hey you guys! Sorry for the wait but KH owns my soul. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm too tired to check everything right now. ;

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Four

Kagura smirked and tapped her fan to her pale chin blinking as she feigned fatigue,

"Ora Sesshoumaru." She called out letting her voice sway over the wind, as sakura petals were apt to do. "We have a destination yes?"

He paused to throw her a searching glance as if deciding if the knowledge would be harmful to her brain. Kagura used this opportunity to catch up to his side.

"Sasame Village." Came his cool reply. She moved to his side letting her sleeve brush against his.

"Interesting." She murmured leaning into him slightly. He frowned pulling away slightly and began walking as before. She caught up moving to his side. Annoyed by his lack of response she tried again.

"Hey---what happened to your little entourage?" She smiled wickedly snapping her fan to cover her face as he threw her a baleful look.

"They are currently residing elsewhere." He answered eyes narrowing as she chuckled.

"Elsewhere huh? You don't trust me at all." She huffed cleverly winding her arm around his. Sesshoumaru detached himself from her easily and flashed her a dangerous smile.

"You finally begin to understand me."

He continued to walk on into the forest silvery hair swaying behind him with every step. Kagura narrowed her red eyes at his back thoughtfully.

_As I expected…you aren't that easy to fool_.

She smirked.

_You will find out though—I won't give in so nicely next time._

_--_

Two days later she decided she didn't have energy for that. She didn't have energy for anything but to walk. That bastard Sesshoumaru hadn't stopped for a second not even to acknowledge her, speak to her or even look at her.

She lifted her foot off the ground for second before pounding it unmercifully onto the ground imaging it was his perfecthead between her foot and the ground. This monotonous walking was driving her crazy. No wonder that child and toad were nowhere to be found. Instead it was she who was suffering his presence-bound by her word and his usefulness.

And stupid it was-she needed the goddamned youkai princeling.

It was almost as if she were Naraku's offspring again. She gritted her teeth hating him, this situation and most of all hating the stone in her sleeve that was constantly weighing her down with its promises.

_I never thought I'd be in this position again. To **need** someone to help me again. _

She glared at Sesshoumaru's back. Screw it. She would find someone else. Who the hell did Sesshoumaru think he was anyway? She certainly wasn't some run of the mill youkai.

She was Kagura, The Wind Sorceress. And the gods help him if he forgot. Momo hissed at her side. She stared down dispassionately at her cat. It gave her an almost chiding look. She scowled kicking the animal aside lightly. Traitor.

She lifted her chin proudly striding to him and yanking him around to face her.

"Don't move." There was a swish of cloth around her and she registered the sound of clanging. Momo yowled and dashed under her kimono not wishing to get into another fight. Kagura half turned and found Sesshoumaru disposing the last of the offending noises. Something wet it her cheek and she raised her fingers to touch the liquid.

Blood.

Youkai. Her red eyes widened as she caught on. Not just any youkai but highly exceptional ones. From the continent. _They were after me_, she summarized, _but he--_

She moved her sight to Sesshoumaru who was walking back to her as he sheathed his sword. Momo purred from underneath Kagura's kimono twining around her legs.

_Sesshoumaru—protected me?_

He paused next to her and she felt the warmth of his body close to hers. "They were tracking us for the past two days." He said locking his eyes. "I assumed you knew."

She shook her head, jade earrings jangling with the movement. _I didn't even go for my fan--how could I be so stupid? Do I trust this man with my life so easily?_

Kagura gritted her teeth chancing a look at him. The depth of what she saw in his eyes frightened her for a moment. Before inner satisfaction rode over. This prince, this perfect little blue-blooded youkai cared about her. She laughed inwardly at the irony.

Sesshoumaru cared for her, a woman created by possibly his worst enemy.

_So while you might not trust me…_

_Why _did she feel so angry about this new development? This was _exactly _what she had in mind when she came back. So why did it feel so utterly wrong? She tapped her feet against the ground in annoyance.

_Just what is he to me anyway?_

Sesshoumaru shook his head superiorly at her, obviously deciding she hadn't the mental capacity to answer and turned away drawing a path to the river on their left.

"Kagura. Come." Came his command.

"Don't tell me what to do." She snapped bitingly, covering her distress with her usual insults. He ignored her leaning against a rock, arms folded as Kagura settled next to the stream and dipped her feet in. Her traitorous cat settled by Sesshoumaru's feet, despising water.

"Mmm…hey! Sesshoumaru!" She turned back deciding to offer peace between them. Maybe apologize. Maybe."Care to join me?"

He returned his gaze to her his expression cold. "A water source attracts predators. Since you seem unable to take care of yourself it would be better if we found somewhere else to rest."

Her lip curled before she noticed something new.

"We?" She asked coyly ignoring the first part. "There's a 'we' now hmm?"

Sesshoumaru turned away part to ignore her audacity, and part toglare at the newcomers in the glade. His frown deepened.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He heard Kagura's quiet intake of breath behind him.

"Wolf." He returned in equal dislike.

--

XD Well that took time to get out. I still might go back and redo it a bit. Ah well.

As usual—reviews/feedbackmotivation to update


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long for me to get out. Writer's block is bitch to deal with. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I'm in search for a beta!

----

Chapter Five

Kagura is silent, watching the exchange between Koga and Sesshoumaru interestedly. What a pleasing new development this was…

"What brings you here?" Sesshoumaru said finally. He felt the burn of Kagura's stare at his back and ignored her promptly. The wolf demon narrowed his eyes at him and presently ground out his dilemma.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"That is none of yo-"

"I'll give you this much, wolf." Kagura interrupted slyly. "I'm simply _his_." She lifted herself out of her spot and sidled up to Sesshoumaru.

He said nothing, not even acknowledging her presence.

"Is that true?" Koga asked disgustedly. Sesshoumaru was a fine looking demon and it seemed more to Koga, that the wind bitch had trapped him in her crafty wiles. Poor bastard. He snorted not even waiting for an answer and turned to leave.

"Wait, wolf boy."

Koga turned half way and arched his eyebrows at the woman. She wore a puzzled look and tilted her head so that her jade earrings dangled merrily.

"What?"

"Don't you want revenge?"

His head shot back up to her face from where it had been studying her body language and he eyed her cautiously before he finally turning to leave.

"Naraku left his mark on us all, and Kagome told me yours." He uttered the last bit with a sort of finality that had Kagura gritting her teeth. Koga hesitated slightly, eyeing Sesshoumaru.

"See you around."

He was gone within a minute.

Kagura clenched her fists for a second, hating the fact that he found her too pitiful to even fight. Damn that wolf to hell anyways—

She gasped as Sesshoumaru's face suddenly filled her vision. He stood close, _too_ close—golden eyes watching her calmly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped defensively, refusing to move back a step.

"You will not interrupt me again."

"What?" She whispered dazedly unable to tear herself away from his eyes. His face was so close, and lips—she could feel his breath…

Her eyes began to close self consciously and she tilted her head, her body feeling strangely lethargic. He was still speaking, seemingly unaware of her reaction to his nearness.

"What_ is _the matter wit-"

Kagura caught his lips with hers pushing herself closer to his body while kissing him softly. He broke it off immediately and stared down at her with that cold golden stare as he took in a ragged breath.

Kagura didn't move, daring him with her eyes.

_Come on Sesshoumaru—you want it as much as I do…_

She saw something harden in his eyes and heard the swish of his hair as he snaked his hand around her and claimed her mouth with his own. Elated she curled her hands around his neck and leaned in.

_Ouch…_

His kiss as she had learned—was hard—not at all gentle. Kagura squeezed her eyes closed and tried to give away to the rush of the moment.

Yet…

Her body—something was happening, Sesshoumaru's mouth was hot on hers, his lips now _adamant_ that she submit to him, he kissed her fiercely giving her not enough time to respond---His hand fisted in her hair and clutched at her back as he tilted her head to his own liking—

Sesshoumaru's mouth tugged at her lips, demanding access—demanding submission—heated _youki _pressed up against her—Kagura could barely breathe--

She gasped softly as he ripped himself away from her.

"Sessh-" She started, lips swollen with his kisses and hair in disarray. Her throat locked and she had no words. He looked no better, his mouth red from his harsh kisses on her delicate skin and his eyes dark. His expression was stormy, and she noticed faintly that the stripes on his face had turned jagged.

"That's twice that you've interrupted me."

--

Once again, thanks to everyone that's reviewed—it's really kept my motivation to finish this story going ---I love you guys!

_Youki_-demonic energy

_Youkai_-Demon


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: I love you guys! Thanks for the Story Alert's and faves!

* * *

Chapter Six

As Kagura soon learned, the silent treatment from Sesshoumaru was among the worst things in the world. It was, as she had decided, cruel and unusual punishment. God, he was such a drama queen. She sighed slightly remembering his kiss. He had lost control hadn't he? Grabbing at her like a common low level demon. Letting his true nature show by clutching at her with desperation. What a blow that must have been for the great _Sesshoumaru-sama. _She grinned to herself. If she played her cards right, she may be on the recieving end of many more.

She glanced at Sesshoumaru through her bangs. His jaw clenched and she knew he could feel her gaze. She smiled gleefully.

They had settled down for the night, nothing but the moonlight flickering on their faces. Youkai needed no fire, no sleep—not much anyway. Kagura had discovered though, sleep was a wonderful way to pass time—food too—wine, the best. She sighed mournfully trying to remember the last time she had that wonderful liquid upon her tongue.

She sighed again, rather gustily, and glanced at Sesshoumaru who stood aloof staring at whatever. The moon perhaps. She narrowed her eyes and turned away trying not to stare how utterly beautiful he looked with the wind flittering in his silver hair.

"Do you remember…?" She started softy, without thinking.

He said nothing.

"Remember when…I used to come to you at night? When Naraku…" She trailed off, moodily staring at the ground. _She _remembered. She remembered how much she appreciated those long talks at night—when his companions had fallen asleep. They were among many things she had come to appreciate about this youkai prince.

His compassion, his strength, his lips…

Her cheeks felt hot.

"Kagura."

Her head shot up as she stared at his back hopefully.

"Do not speak of useless things."

Her cheeks were hot again, but this time from anger. She stood up abruptly and came to face him. Sesshoumaru leveled a glance at her. Kagura scowled at his impassive face, her stomach slightly fluttering at the beauty of said face.

"Why are you so angry?" She asked finally.

"I am not."

"_Liar_."

The word struck and Sesshoumaru bore down upon her, eyes positively snapping with fury. Kagura smirked, empowered at the feeling that she could get him to snap. He was close enough that she could feel the warmth from his body and it made her slightly giddy. And wishing for almost certain death. Why the hell was she provoking him anyway? She certainly wasn't drunk.

"I grow tired of your insults, wench." He grit out. The air crackled with his power and she raised an eyebrow.

"Have I affected your impenetrable persona so much, _my_ _lord_?" She purred, eyes dark. She let out a tiny gasp as he grabbed her chin and forced it up, eyes locking with hers. She struggled immensely until she realized he had backed her against a tree. The bark chafed her skin and Kagura fumed.

"Sesshoumaru!" She snapped angrily struggling with his weight bearing down on her. "Stop it, you asshole!" She ground out, livid. Wind pushed at him at an insane speed but he held on as their youki clashed with each others.

"Why kiss me?" He hissed at her. "Kagura—"

"You kissed me _back_!" She gasped furiously. "You _wanted _it as much as I did!" She winced slightly as his youki bashed hers, and questioned him softly,

"Why did you kiss me back, Sesshoumaru?"

Momo yowled suddenly and both their gazes immediately shifted to the peach colored cat. It eyed them with slight trepidation and Kagura let out a muffled giggle near Sesshoumaru's ear. 'Idiot cat' she thought amusedly. She turned her red eyes back to Sesshoumaru who was observing her profile quite interestedly. Belatedly, she remembered what she had just said.

"Sesshou—"

He let her go. Kagura nearly slumped over in relief. Bastard was two times her size and could easily pin her against anything. He was silent, contemplating, as the moon reflected off his face in an achingly beautiful way.

"You don't know either." She murmured softly, getting up off the floor and standing close to him. Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly and locked eyes with her.

"It will never happen again."

Kagura sneered inwardly. Never huh? This prince really knew how to tempt fate. The wind rustled slightly and she was rewarded with the beautiful sight of Sesshoumaru's hair flying around. Such pretty hair, wasted on an emotionally retarded man. She sighed mournfully. The world was so cruel.

"In the mean time, you are still indebted to me."

"I _know_." She glowered at him. "Why do you think I'm going to run off like some godforsaken _vagabond_?" Sesshoumaru quirked his lips up in a rare smile, amused at her antics to defend herself.

"Woman, you are the most cunning of your kind—to imply my trust in you would be my doom." He replied smoothly, golden eyes glittering.

"Oh shut up." She snapped, cheeks coloring from the unusual if not unwilling compliment. He may have meant it as an insult, or perhaps he was simply teasing her—fat chance—but his words _warmed_ her in a way no other man's could. He smirked at her and her insides rolled. Damn.

Kagura ducked her head suddenly, hoping he wouldn't see her face redden and muttered a quiet 'goodnight'. She walked away from him slowly and settled near a tree for the night. Momo followed her and curled up next to the wind witch, eyeing Sesshoumaru still with some anxiety. Kagura turned her own gaze on the tall man. He seemed in no hurry to move and she was tired from all the walking. Where the hell was this Sasame Village anyway?

"I'm going to sleep." She said finally glancing at Sesshoumaru. He was looking away from her again, towards the moon—hidden by the trees. She bit her lip when he didn't reply.

'Just _what_ are you always looking for Sesshoumaru?'

With that question in her mind, she let her body sink into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Fuck, noticed a typo. Anyway, sorry about any grammar mistakes and such. Need a beta reader. Anyone offering? Also extremely sorry about the late late late update. I am filth and such

Chapter Seven

Kagura eyed the giant boulders with distaste. So there was the entrance to Sasame Village? How ridiculous. And that bastard still hadn't answered why they were there in the first place. She briefly thought of his old entourage. The little girl (she must have grown up by now right?) and that kappa. Water demon or something. Whatever it was, it was annoying as hell.

"So beyond this is your little village hm?" She asked him not really expecting him to answer.

He ignored her. Predictable.

"I hate you." She muttered, watching him go up to the boulders. He lifted a palm and placed it firmly on the stone. Some sort of barrier? Surprise filled her as the image of the boulders rippled in the air and were replaced by two guards, tall and wielding giant weapons. Kagura tensed but they did nothing but bow low to Sesshoumaru. He swept past them elegantly.

"Hurry."

Annoyed she followed him as he led her into—just what was this place anyway? Village? More like castle. She glared at Sesshoumaru's back as people from every vicinity bowed low and murmured their greetings. Sesshoumaru didn't spare any of them a glance.

Kagura frowned. They were all casting her sidelong glances, curious and a little hostile. She tried to ignore them, but she'd never been good at ignoring things that bothered her. She huffed in annoyance and caught up with Sesshoumaru, determined never to walk behind him again. Well, nowhere that people could see anyway. She didn't want them thinking she was less than him or something…

Though she was. Kagura smiled. But the gods help them if they pointed it out. Momo hissed at her feet, conveying her emotions to the much affronted viewers.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her as she walked primly beside him, covering her face with her fan. She gave him a look.

"What is it?" He asked softly, turning to look forward as the sun glinted off of him making him seem ethereal to her sight.

"This isn't a village." She snapped. "This is your castle isn't it?" She nodded her head to the great structure in front of them. "Why on earth have you brought me here?"

"Does the court life not suit you, Kagura?" He smirked but kept walking.

"As a matter of fact, it doesn't!" She retorted. "I'm tired of this." She turned her face away from him and looked at the people bowing around her. She hated these sorts of places. Where everyone had a role to fulfill, a place they belonged and could never leave. She had always felt stifled in these places, trapped. Caged.

"Get used to it." He responded and motioned to a badger woman close to them. "Take her to her rooms."

Kagura stiffened. "My rooms?" She took a step towards him, and noticed belatedly the shock on everyone's faces around her. A few servants gasped.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, and it was hard to meet those eyes in this uncomfortable prickly place.

"I'll see you tonight." He said finally. "Don't be a hassle."

Kagura caught his arm before she thought about it and winced as a few servants let out more muffled gasps. To think they'd never seen their lord touched was a strangely pleasing thought to Kagura. Imagining him with other woman filled her with a sort of bitterness that…She glared and shook her head, staring at her demon in the eye.

"Idiot woman." Sesshoumaru murmured, amused. His golden eyes shone brightly in the sun and she could feel her resolve to confront him weakening.

"Shut up." Kagura whispered angrily, gathering her bearings. "Just where the hell are you sending me anyway?"

"Are you frightened?" His eyes roved over her face, trying to detect something. Something happened to the blood in her veins as he looked at her and she stiffened, indignant.

"No!"

"Then I'll see you tonight." He turned swiftly and departed for another entrance. From the corner of her eye she saw the badger girl scowl and then bow. "My lady…"

"Kagura." She intoned darkly, still glaring at where Sesshoumaru had left.

"Please follow me to your rooms. The lord will be most displeased if you don't follow his directions." The badger demon stated tonelessly. Kagura finally took a good look at the girl and smirked. The girl's eyes were narrowed on her with great dislike. She was probably in love with Sesshoumaru or something.

"For such an uptight ass, he's a remarkably good kisser."

The shock and outrage on the girls face put Kagura in so great mood, that she complacently followed the servant to her rooms.

* * *

Quite tipsy from the wine that she had badgered—Kagura paused to giggle at the pun—the badger girl into bringing her she lay down on the bed, tracing the room with hooded eyes. Momo had wandered off a few hours ago, and perhaps that was for the best. The cat had an abnormal affinity for wine. She blinked. It was really a lovely room, decorated in a mix between the culture of the continent and the culture of the Island. A lovely half-breed. She giggled again. Much Like Sesshoumaru's unwanted little brother. What was his name again? Inuyaki? Inuoko?

"Inuyasha."

She gasped and sat up immediately, trying to focus her eyes on Sesshoumaru's pale form. He was so pale. Did the man never go out in the sun? He stared at her with an expression she couldn't describe.

"You were talking out loud." Sesshoumaru explained tonelessly. "You're drunk."

"What else are guests supposed to do, when their host is a rude b-bastard?" She hiccupped, stumbling on the last word. "Sesshoumaru it's been hours!" She pointed to the shaded window on her right. "Dark!"

"And you've amused yourself quite nicely." He responded chillingly, taking a seat on the ornately decorated cushions.

"Well. Yes." She replied sliding off the futon to join him. The table between them shuddered slightly as she placed her elbow on it, rudely, to peer at him. The oil lamp flickered on the wall and she felt daring under the shadows of the room.

"Ne, why don't you have a drink with me?" She questioned smiling at him innocently. She wondered if he could read the invitation in her eyes. Actually she wondered if the invitation was even there. It was hard to concentrate on being seductive when her head felt so light.

"You've had enough drinks." Sesshoumaru replied dismissively, staring at her disarrayed hair and rouged cheeks pointedly.

"Ah. I see." Kagura smirked, turning her sake cup in hand. It was very pretty she observed absently. A shining black and gold decoration with kanji spelling that warded off disease. Noble youkai were so very odd sometimes.

"See what?" Sesshoumaru questioned, and she dragged herself away from her musings.

"That the great Sesshoumaru-_sama_ can't hold his wine."

He scoffed at that, glaring at her with alluring golden eyes. How unfair was it for him to have such eyes. His mother should have done the female population a favour and strangled him at birth. Oh wait, that would be depressing. Her eyes misted over at such a thought and she had to grope around for her fan so she could cover her face for a second.

"Are you---" Sesshoumaru began, alarm suddenly in his eyes.

"Shut up wine-_baby_!" She snapped instinctively, wiping away sudden tears. "I'm just drunk, like a proper _adult_." She emphasized the word 'adult' and was pleased to see that he was outraged and had quite forgotten about her idiocy a second ago. She congratulated her brain silently.

He reached for the bottle and tipped back his head, throat moving imperceptibly as he drank. She had a sudden urge to kiss that throat. Perhaps bite it. Kagura stopped her thoughts immediately, horrified at her own want for him. Why, she was no man's whore and so long as Sesshoumaru retained his noble blood that was all she would ever amount to him as. A means to an end. She felt sickened by the way she had so wantonly kissed him the other day, and plotted his physical downfall. What on earth was she drinking? Ah—thinking!

Blasted wine and the notions it gave her! Knowledge truly was misery. Kagura would have gladly given herself to Sesshoumaru yesterday, when thoughts of how he viewed her didn't matter. Yet with this abhorrent liquid rushing through her dirty blood, all she could think of _was_ his viewpoints.

Oh, what she would do to kill somebody right now! All that tension, gone! In a second or less. Sighing gustily, she looked over at the busily drinking demon lord.

"Baka." She chastised, glancing at his pinked cheeks. Finally some colour in that pale face. The pink contrasted quite nicely with those vivid purple stripes and she tried to ignore the heated pull she felt in her belly. "That was too much, and too fast. You need to know your limitations."

"And what would a wind witch know about limitations?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, eyes smoldering as they caught hers. "Wind youkai are known for their disregard for limitations of any kind."

"You certainly know a lot about wind youkai." She purred, now gazing at him with both hands under her chin. "Met a lot of them have you?"

"Enough to know their reputable nature."

"Oh? Because _your_ nature is so very admirable?" She retorted, dripping her words with sarcasm.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head and studied her for a second. "What do you find lacking about my nature, Kagura?" He inquired mock-curiously. "You seemed to have a certain regard for it a while ago."

She blushed, though he couldn't tell, as her cheeks were quite red anyway. "Don't mix my _regard _for your physical form with your oh so lovely nature, Sesshoumaru."

He blinked at that and she was pleased once more.

"You find me handsome?"

The question threw her off guard and she cursed in her mind. She could feel his smirk as she stared at her cup, ignoring him for a second. Looking into the bastard's triumphant face was not was she needed at the present.

"Well?"

Blasted man! He wouldn't just let things be, would he! Damnit! If only she could find something witty to say in this brain of hers. Gah.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Kagura finally replied, coolly looking up at him. His grin made her want to throw the cup at him. Oh but what he would do to her. Perhaps grasp her and…she shivered suddenly, banishing away mental images.

He didn't reply but continued to smirk at her, lifting his bottle to drink again.

"I hate you." She murmured, resting her arms on the table and settling her head on her arms, indifferent to whether it followed etiquette or not at this point. Stupid Sesshoumaru, with his pretty face and cold words.

Her stomach tightened as she felt fingers at her hair, smoothing it from her it's tangled nature. She didn't move, and held her breath as he continued with the soft administrations of light fingers, dancing in her hair. Confusion wracked her body and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sesshou—" She began, after a few seconds, raising her head from its position on her arms.

"There is a word for you." He commented softly, finally removing his fingers and resting them on her chin. He slowly lifted up her face to meet his face. She felt desire unwind in her stomach as he brought his face closer to his. He stopped short of kissing her and she opened her pre-maturely closed eyes to find him studying her quite closely. She felt oddly triumphant at his sudden odd ways. Perhaps he would actually initiate something this time

"What?" Kagura asked softly. "What word?"

"Bewitching." He replied after a moment's hesitance, and then finally brought her to meet his awaiting lips. The kiss was slow and sweet and Kagura murmured something against silken lips. She felt heat ravish her body as he gently kissed her mouth, repeatedly, slanting his head slightly. There was no desperation this time, no clutching of garments. In fact, he was kissing her so slowly and so warmly that she couldn't help but feel that kissing her was the only thing on his agenda for the day. She moaned softly as he tilted his mouth at another angle. Was it supposed to feel this good? Sesshoumaru made a sound of approval at the back of his throat as she began to return his advances belatedly. His fingers traveled from her chin to cup her cheek as he tilted her mouth to his liking. She felt herself losing control, as his tongue parted her lips. She could taste the wine on his tongue.

The depth of the kiss made her gasp as emotions suddenly started distressing her on the inside. She returned a few more kisses before pulled away slowly and stood up, remembering her earlier resolve with despair. To let him have her now would be her own downfall. It was not stupid to assume that Sesshoumaru would cease his interest in her after sleeping with her after all. He was a daiyoukai, and they were entitled to do whatever they wished. Fuck whomever they wanted, and leave them be after they were done. They had not a care in the world, and most female youkai like Kagura were supposed to know better than to start things with daiyoukais.

If she had him, she wasn't at all sure she could give him up to another.

Throat pulsing with words she couldn't---didn't know how to say—she glanced up and noticed he had risen to his feet as well. He glanced at her with inquisitive eyes but ultimately read her dismissal from her body language. Arms crossed and turning away from him, it was obviously clear.

"'Until tomorrow then." He remarked opening her door.

Kagura hated him in that moment, hated his kiss-reddened mouth and pretty eyes. His softened gaze and his lovely hair. Why did he have to be so…agh!

She kept her face on the wall so he couldn't see her still yearning desire.

"Aa." She replied despondently.

He left with a swish of clothing and she looked up finally when the shoji screen and slid shut, and she heard him walk away. The wine on the table beckoned too her, begging her to drown her worries. She ignored it, walking to bedding and flopping onto the futon with a groan. She could still feel his lips on hers and the subtle scent on of him on her clothing. It was sorely unfair, this life. The stone in her sleeves felt heavy, and she pulled it out after rolling onto her back so as to examine it.

Even all the power in this stone could not provide her with purity of birth that Sesshoumaru surely demanded. Nothing could do that. Not even the revered Talisman of the Wind Youkai. She took a deep breath and hid the talisman once again in the folds of her clothing

Clothing she had, in the beginning of the evening wished to have ripped off her.

How she hated this place already.

* * *

Um. Review?


End file.
